Mating Season
by AshxDawnislovely
Summary: First story including 2 pokemon having sex with eachother, sorry if it sucks, leave reviews please!


Mating season. That's right, it was the Umbreon mating season. It would be like any other mating season. The Umbreon males, would look for female Espeon to mate with, while female Umbreon would look for male Espeon. Why Espeon? Simple really, Espeon and Umbreon tended to get along well, despite the fact they were competing types. It was like this for all eeveelutions. A Jolteon would usually mate with a Vaporeon, A Leafeon would usually mate with a Glaceon, while a Flareon would actually mate with their pre-evolved form, an Eevee. Reasons for this are known only by the eeveelutions. They knew why, it was they're way of life, how they were raised, a tradition really. Exactly why one young man, a 'pokephile' really, had captured a female Espeon, and a male Umbreon. The boys name was Black, a 16 year old kid. Black had researched the Umbreon and Espeon mating season extensively and had found out when it started. So he waited now, for the clock to Strike 12:00 A.M. On Sunday the 13th of March. Finally, on the exact stroke of midnight, he released the 2 pokemon. The Umbreon was a bit younger then the Espeon, and clearly didn't know of the mating season. The Espeon however, pulled off a seductive, cat-like smile and looked at the Umbreon, knowing it was mating season. Umbreon looked around confused as to why it had been sent out so late. Then Espeon slowly walked over to Umbreon, paying no attention to the trainer staring at them intently. Espeon reached the Umbreon and kissed the Umbreon. Normally a kiss would have been hard for a pokemon to do, but Umbreon and Espeon's lips fit together perfectly. The Umbreon's eyes widened as he felt his dick grow hard, for reasons he didn't know. The Espeon saw this and purred, the first sound made by either pokemon so far.

"P.T.U. Activated" chimed Hex, the Unova pokedex. Black grinned and plugged earphones into the pokedex, only he would hear them talk. The Espeon had successfully flipped the Umbreon over now, looking at the Umbreon's dick, it was quite large for a pokemon, average in human terms. Umbreon looked at Espeon fearfully, blushing as he saw her staring at his member. She positioned her mouth right over the tip. Umbreon still not knowing what was happening, him being a virgin. Espeon began coiling her tongue around the tip of his dick, seeming quite skillful with this. Umbreon moaned, an automatic reaction to what was happening. Espeon put the tip of his dick inside her mouth, coiling her tongue around the shaft, gradually swallowing more and more of his dick. Umbreon continued moaning his name, getting louder as the psychic pokemon began sending psychic waves through his body, doubling the pleasure coming from the blowjob. Umbreon's body started to shiver as the waves of psychic powers heightened the senses that were feeling pleasure. Espeon was now bobbing her head up and down on his dick, licking the dick in a pattern. That's when Umbreon's instincts awoke, his fearful face changing into that of a pokemon who wanted sex. In the blink of an eye, Umbreon had gotten on top of Espeon. "Enough foreplay my friend, its time for the real deal" Umbreon's voice was emulated by the pokedex. "Oh my, look who finally grew up a bit" Espeon taunted with a smile.

Umbreon positioned his dick at the entrance to Espeon's pussy, wet with juices.

"Im actually surprised you haven't even cummed once yet, considering your a virgin" Espeon purred.

Umbreon slowly shoved his member into Espeon's pussy. He started slowly thrusting, foreplay apparently not intended. "Because Im a virgin, doesn't mean I don't have stamina" He said, thrusting in a little faster now, catching a light moan from Espeon. At this point, Black had his jeans and underwear down, and he was jacking off to the sight. Umbreon was thrusting into Espeon quite fast, as he felt the feeling building up, knowing he was going to cum soon. Espeon still had quite a way to go before cumming. Espeon's moaning seemed to encourage Umbreon, as he began thrusting as fast as he can. "Espeon... I-I'm cumming" Umbreon yelled, thrusting his dick as deep as possible into her pussy as a stream of cum erupted from Umbreon's cock! Umbreon pulled out of Espeon, and smiled, only to collapse. Espeon sighed, she wanted release, she needed release! Umbreon hadn't had enough stamina to keep going to make her cum, so she turned to Black. Black had finished masturbating a while ago, and he was hard again already! Umbreon walked towards him, noticing another girl shuffling towards Black as well. It was White! Black's sister, always dropping hint that she wanted to have sex with Black. Umbreon smiled her cat-like smile once more. Black... Was about to have a very fun night.

**Authors Note:**Please post reviews! This is the first time I've attempted writing a sex story involving 2 pokemon having sex with each other! Im sorry if you didn't like it, Constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not.


End file.
